<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Car Door by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653708">The Car Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle'>muses_circle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Pretty much just porn, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Dean unwinding after a successful felony misdemeanor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Car Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pressed Chloe against the Impala's passenger side, grinding his aroused body into her hips as he kissed the length of her neck. "I want you now," he growled, his hands scooting under her blouse to caress her skin. </p>
<p>She groaned involuntarily, laying her head back against the car. "Dean, we're in public," she whispered. </p>
<p>His eyes shifted around them. "No we're not," he protested, looking at the empty parking lot. "There's nobody here, remember?" He kissed the exposed part of her chest where her blouse opened. "Forgot the breaking-and-entering already, huh?" </p>
<p>Chloe smirked. "You think you're good enough to make a girl forget she just took part in a felony misdemeanor?" </p>
<p>"Why don't you stick around and find out?" he murmured, his hands brushing between them to cup her lacey clad breasts. </p>
<p>"So when you invited me to help on this hunt, it wasn't about needing my journalistic skills, was it?" She groaned again as his thumb brushed against one of her nipples. </p>
<p>"Sure it was," he muttered, looking down into her lust-filled eyes as he moved his hands over her breasts. "You're so... thorough." His eyes lit with mischief. </p>
<p>"I am," she agreed, meeting his gaze and unable to keep herself from grinning at the look. It wasn't one she was used to getting from...well, anyone. </p>
<p>His smile intensified. "Which is why I want you to thoroughly inspect me." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the mouth. "So let's get outta here. Now." </p>
<p>"Why? Like you said...there's no one around." Her own eyes were full of mischief now. </p>
<p>He found the hem of her short skirt and lifted it over her thighs, his eyes never leaving hers. "Got something in mind, Ace-Reporter?" he replied, his voice low and sensual. He nudged a leg between her thighs, spreading her legs apart as his hands resumed their exploration of her skin. </p>
<p>She licked her lips, sliding her own hands beneath his shirt. "I generally do," she whispered in his ear, lightly nipping at his earlobe. </p>
<p>He moved away from her long enough to unbutton her blouse and bra, which happened to unhook from the front. Her breasts spilled out, though his body blocked and lookers on. "God, you really do," he groaned, his head lowering, taking a nipple in his mouth. </p>
<p>Chloe bit down on her lower lip, her hands reaching up to pull him closer as she hooked a leg behind his, whimpering softly. "At least someone pays attention." </p>
<p>Licking her heated skin, he wondered who wouldn't notice someone as enticing as her, but then she pushed her hips into his cock and all thought ceased. "Chloe," he moaned, burying her face in his neck. </p>
<p>"Fuck me," she whispered, a little stunned at the words that came out of her mouth, and more stunned by the fact she had no desire to take them back. </p>
<p>A knowing smirk appeared on his face as his hand moved to her panties, ripping them off her abruptly. He groaned impatiently when her hand grazed his fly and unzipped them slowly, freeing his hardness to her hand. </p>
<p>She swallowed hard, looking up at him, shocked by her own boldness as she stroked him slowly. </p>
<p>He groaned, slipping a finger into her wet, throbbing core, his hips moving against her hand as she pumped him. He bit her earlobe gently as his free hand reached into his back pocket. </p>
<p>"Dean," she murmured, a soft sound escaping her as he touched her. It had been a long, long time since she'd had sex and her body was aching with need. </p>
<p>He slipped his finger out and tore open the square foil with a jerk, rolling the condom onto his hard cock quickly. Grabbing her hips, he lowered her onto him slowly. her eyes went wide with need, making him groan. "Shit you're tight," he replied, feeling her inner walls stretch for his entrance. </p>
<p>She winced a little, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck for support. "Been awhile," she admitted. </p>
<p>"Good," he replied, pushing her back against the car and leaning over her. "More for me to enjoy." With a cocky smile, he slid out and back into her slowly, watching the sensations of pleasure cross her face. </p>
<p>She shut her eyes as he pressed into her slow and easy, torturing them both. She kissed his neck, needing more. </p>
<p>What he wanted to savor because hard blown need. Their rhythm increased as she slammed her hips down onto him and moaned. "Yeah, talk to me," he whispered, steadying her hips as he pumped into her quickly. </p>
<p>Chloe groaned softly, sliding her hands down his back, and intentionally tightening her inner muscles around him. "Never pictured you as the type to want conversation during this," she whispered. </p>
<p>Dean muttered incoherently and pushed harder into her, an intensity he hadn't felt in awhile building inside. His hands gripped her hips roughly, his movements becoming jerky. She moaned again, her climax near. </p>
<p>"Please," she whimpered, her legs tightening around his waist, her back pressed up roughly against the car door. "Harder." </p>
<p>Dean pounded into her so hard he heard her ass hit the car door repeatedly. Her legs squeezed his waist, pressing him into her completely. When her climax hit her, she cried out loud, her body spasming in a frenzy of sensations.</p>
<p>With a harsh, low growl, he came with one last thrust, spilling himself into the condom, feeling only her body spasming around his cock. </p>
<p>Exhausted, she dropped her head against his shoulder, shuddering and panting for breath. "That was..." </p>
<p>Curling his arms around her, he helped her to her feet reluctantly, pulling the used condom off him and tossing it into the bushes. "Good enough for you?" he growled with a satisfied grin. </p>
<p>A smile touched her lips and she kissed him softly, a gentle, tender kiss. "Was it for you?" </p>
<p>He arranged her clothing, tweaking her nipple one last time before closing her shirt. "Come back to the hotel and I'll show you how good." His eyes glowed with lust. </p>
<p>Chloe grinned as he buttoned her shirt back up. "Now that's impossible to pass up." </p>
<p>Straightening his own clothing, zipping his fly, he waited to her to move off the car before opening the door. "I don't like talk," he mentioned in her ear, licking her neck, "just the sound of your moaning. Damn sexy." </p>
<p>She shivered involuntarily. No one had ever said anything about her was sexy before. Warmth washed over her. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>